Fruits Twilight
by HeReOnEArth300
Summary: Bella Sohma is the cat. Can she let herself fall inlove with Edward Cullen? Started by Miaofforks
1. Surprise?

I wasn't sure how well this would work.

It wasn't for lack of trying, that was for sure. But I could never seem to get the upper hand.

I walked as calmly as I could through the rain. Why on earth would they want to live here? Sure it was pretty, but it was wet. I would prefer a cloudy cold day personally, but I guess to each his own.

I debated going through the front door. It would be too obvious. I wanted the elemant of surprise.

The side window opened easily. As I slid through I wondered why they had left the window unlocked-but it was Shigure we were talking about. He would forget his head if it wasn't attached.

There were no lights on-only the muted grey light that came from outside.

I walked up the stairs. There were four doors. One was open and obviously the bathroom; another was also open and empty.

I opened the closest door to me-and there was piles of junk that prevented further entrance. That would be Shigure's room. But I didn't want Shigure's room. I wanted Yuki's.

I walked as queitly as I could to the unopened door. Slowly I twisted the knob and opened it as fast as I could.

But he was still ready.

I aimed a kick at his head, he whirled, caught my foot, and launched me across the room. I turned and went for him again-but he was ready.

"What's going on?" I heard a voice say as I was launched, again, by him. I hit the door across the hall and broke through the center.

"Dang it!" I was on my feet in seconds and out the door in a few seconds more.

Th speaker grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"What?" I demanded.

Shigure chuckled. "Well, I rather liked that door in one piece."

"He threw me into it!" I yelled at him. "Get that rat to fix it if you liked it so bad!"

"Oh, no," Shigure shock his head. "You came looking for that fight-and your going to fix it."

"Why are you here?" I turned to look at Yuki.

"Me? What are you too good to live with the rest of the Sohma's all of a sudden?" I demanded. "I just want to beat you!"

"Excuse me," Shigure said as he dissapeared into his room.

I exhaled sharply and leaned against the door frame. I glared at Yuki's back as he disapeared into his own room.

_Darn rat. It'll serve him right if I beat him._


	2. Phone Call

**Shigure:** Well then, I was thinking of letting someone else live here.

**Akito:** What are you planning, Shigure?

**Shigure:** Bella showed up.

**Akito:** About time. What is it doing?

**Shigure: **She wanted to beat Yuki in a fight.

**Akito:** The thing never stops does it.

**Shigure: **Can she live here then.

**Akito:** Fine. Do what you want. You always do anyway.

_*Click.*_


	3. First Sight

I wasn't sure which was worse.

It was raining.

We had to walk.

The rain, which left me tired and exhausted, or walking with Yuki through the rain.

Never mind, walking through the rain with Yuki won hands down. And he had the umbrella-I had challenged him to a fight over it.

And he had won. He always won.

It seemed to take an eternity to get to Fork's public high school. I wanted to just lay down and die because of the rain. And by the time we got to school I was soaked all the way through.

_Darn rat, it's all his fault._

I went into the office which was clearly labeled. An older lady was in there, typing away.

"Hey," I was too annoyed to be polite.

She looked up. "New student?"

"Yeah, Isabella Sohma," I was at the desk now.

"Of course," she giggled suddenly. "Shigure said you would be here today."

I didn't want to know what she was giggling about. Especially since Shigure was the one who talked to her.

"Here's your schedule, and a map," she handed the schedule to me but insited on highlighting the best routes to class.

Eventually, I was on my way to the English class room. The teacher's eyes widened when he saw my name, but signed the slip the lady had said to have the teachers sign.

Lucky for me, he didn't introduce me to the class.

The book list he handed me was familiar-anouther lucky thing. I had already read everything. That was comforting-and boring.*

As soon as the bell rang the boy next to me turned to me. He had a really bad case of acney.

"I'm Eric," he held out his hand.

"Bella," I didn't take the hand he offered. I wasn't going to let any physical contact happen at all if I could help it.

"Oh," he lowered his hand, embarassed. "What's your next class?"

"Algebra 2," I replied without thinking.

"That's right next to my next class," he said, brightening. He was definatly the over helpful type.

"Oh."

He talked non-stop about the teachers and the classes on the way-to be honest I was releived to be at the classroom.

How did Yuki stand it? Being at a public school? We were basically defying Akito-not that _that_ mattered to me. How was I supossed to get away from all these guys?

At the end of the boring lesson, a girl introduced herself to me. I forgot her name as soon as she said it.

She showed me the way to the Spanish classroom-I didn't know anything about Spanish at all-because she was in the same class as me in Spanish as well.

The attention nearly drove me mad.

She talked about things-and I couldn't keep up with what she was talking about at all. She talked all throughout Spanish class as well, which didn't help me learn anything at all.

Then she talked the entire way to the cafiteria. I was ready to... I wasn't sure _what_ I was ready to do, the rain was making me so tired and irratated and UGH!

And she made me sit by her. She introduced me to all her friends whose names I didn't bother to remember. Yuki was sitting across the room with some people I obviously didn't know. Then Eric and his friends joined us. I was ready to blow out my brains.

A girl with short spikey hair passed us suddenly-moving too quickly and gracefully. I looked at the direction she had come from and saw four other just as beautiful people.

They were all pale. Their features perfect and strait. They all had shadows under their eyes like they suffered from restless nights-like me.

The girl that was still sitting was the complete opposite of the girl who had just passed our table. She was tall, blonde, and even more beautiful than the pixie-like girl.

The boys were all diferent as could be as well. One was simply huge, muscular, with dark short hair. The second was taller, less bulky but still muscular, with blonde hair. The third was tall as well, but seemed more boyish than the rest. His bronzed hair was messy; he was muscular as well, but it was not as obvious as the large boy.

"Who are they?" I asked the girl next to me.

She looked to see who I was talking about, then the bronze haired boy turned to look at us. We both looked down.

"That's the Cullens and the Hales," she told me.

"They don't look related," I said sneaking a quick peak.

"They're not," Jessica said (I remembered her name!). "They're all adopted. The big one's Emmet Cullen, the blonde guy's Jasper Hale, his twin is the blonde girl Rosalie and she's with Emmet."

Her voice held shock in it.

"And the other guy?"

"Edward Cullen," she said with a slight giggle. Then she sounded upset. "He doesn't date."

"Oh," I didn't bother trying to sound upset. The last thing I was looking for was a realtionship.

The Cullens and Hales suddenly stood and moved just as quickly and gracefully as the tiny girl with pointy hair.

The rest of lunch was uneventful. I stopped trying to force myself to eat and just rested my head on my arms on the table.

Jessica had biology (like me) for her next class. She lead the way talking non-stop.

At the classroom, she walked swiftly to her seat. I had to walk to the front and have the teacher sign the paper and point out my seat. To my surprise he pointed to the only seat availible. It wasn't the seat he pointed to that surprised me-it was the fact that my biology partner was Edward Cullen.

I went to sit by him, he was in the back, but halfway there he looked up and glared at me. I hunched down a little in my sweater. His stare was murderously angry.

I took the seat by him and moved it away from him-though his seat was as far as possible from mine already.

The class seemed to take forever under his dark stare. I was sure his eyes were pitch black. And, to my relief, he left just as the bell rang.

Slowly, I moved, then was ambushed.

"Hey!" a guy said walking up to me.

"Hey," I said.

"Mike Newton," he held out his hand, I didn't take it.

"Bella Sohma," I said as he lowered his hand.

"What's your next class?" he asked.

"P.E." I admitted.

"That's mine too!" he seemed excited about this. I wasn't.

"Great," I groaned.

"You like Forks?" he asked as we walked.

"No," I said shortly.

"It'll grow on you," he ignored my mood-or he didn't process it.

The Coach gave me a change of clothes before having the class go change.

Upon return we were devided into two teams for vollyball. I nearly groaned.

I wasn't bad at sports, I was really good at them actually, but people tended to bump into each other and when that happened...

Lucky for me, I wasn't touched by anyone, and our team won thanks to me. I changed as quickly as possible before heading back to the main office.

I ran through the darn rain, and entered the warm room. Inside Edward Cullen was asking to switch any class for biology. I walked forward and dropped the paper on the lady's desk.

Edward stiffened, then turned and left without saying anything to the secretary.

I left just as quickly.

I didn't see him when I was out side, and somehow that bothered me. I ran through the rain partway home, before kneeling on the side walk.

_Darn rain._


End file.
